Nafamispracu
1500 words phase: 11% Nafamispracu näfämis'prätʃu is a language spoken by the inhabitants of Arehucas Kingdom, from the creator's fiction; it is spoken by humans and other inhabiting specie''s, it is also the official administrative and religious language. ''Elves, as an inhabiting species in the kingdom, speak their own language: Ψotwaεflo ɲotuä'eflo, as well as Nafamispracu. It's based many languages from Earth, so it's possible to see some similar words, declensions, tenses, etc. no matter what your language is. Ex: "Baza" βäzä, comes from English "Bath"; "Koca" 'Kotʃä (car), comes from Spanish "Coche"; "Shinw" 'ʃinuv (to die), comes from Japanese "死ぬ"; etc. Writing System Notes: æ is mostly used in religious texts, so it is rare to hear it in regular conversations. The graph "tsh" might be seen in ancient texts and special dialects and is obsolete in modern Nafamispracu; it should be pronounced tʃ. v is obsolete in modern Nafamispracu, the graph "v" has evolved into f but it might be seen in some ancient texts and special dialects. The graph "w" may only be pronounced uv when it is placed at the end of a verb infinitive. Grammar Six declensions can be found, with six cases, which have both singular and plural. Words are defined in two genres: Concrete and Abstract; which only change the way they are declined in the 2nd, 3rd and 4th declensions. Nominative cases can end in -a, -i, -u, -e, -o or an irregular form. Adjectives always end in -y. Verb infinitives always end in -w, this "w" being pronounced [uv]. Nouns Those nouns which refer to people, animals, food, etc. are considered concrete; therefore, those which refer to feelings, thoughts, types, etc. are considered abstract. Although there are some exceptions. First Declension (-a) Ex: Kasa 'Käsä (House) (Doesn't change whether it's concrete or abstract) Nominative Kasa / Kasae Vocative Kasa / Kasae Acusative Kasad / Kasaf Genitive Kasae / Kasagid Dative Kasae / Kasol Ablative Kasa / Kasol Second Declension (-i) Ex: Tabili Tä'βili (Spice) (Concrete) Nominative Tabili / Tabilu Vocative Tabilo / Tabilu Acusative Tabilid / Tabiluf Genitive Tabilu / Tabilegid Dative Tabila / Tabilul Ablative Tabila / Tabilul Second Declension (-i) Ex: Imagi I'mägi (Image) (Abstract) Nominative Imagi / Image Vocative Imagid / Image Acusative Imagid / Image Genitive Imagu / Imagegid Dative Imaga / Imagul Ablative Imaga / Imagul Third Declension (-u) Ex: Tu 'Tu (Hand) (Concrete) Nominative Tu / Tal Vocative Tu / Tal Acusative Tad / Tal Genitive Tul / Tuid Dative '''Tu / Tuxol '''Ablative Te / Tuxol Third Declension (-u) Ex: Kyu 'Ki:u (Autumn/Fall) (Abstract) Nominative Kyu / Kyua Vocative Kyu / Kyua Acusative Kyu / Kyua Genitive Kyul / Kyuid Dative '''Kyu / Kyuxol '''Ablative Kyi / Kyuxol Fourth Declension (-e) Ex: Toprake To'präke (Ground) (Concrete) Nominative Toprake / Toprakel Vocative Toprakel / Toprakel Acusative Topraked / Toprakel Genitive Toprakel / Toprakeed Dative '''Toprakou / Toprakuxol '''Ablative '''Toprako / Toprakuxol Fourth Declension (-e) Ex: Fane 'Fäne (Sound) (Abstract) '''Nominative Fene / Fenea Vocative Fene / Fenea Acusative Fene / Fenea Genitive Fenel / Feneed Dative '''Fenea / Fenuxol '''Ablative '''Fene / Fenuxol Fifth Declension (-o) Ex: Estato Es'täto (Summer) (Doesn't change whether it's concrete or abstract) '''Nominative Estato / Estato Vocative Estato / Estato Acusative Estatod / Estato Genitive Estatoe / Estatogud Dative '''Estatoe / Estatoxul '''Ablative '''Estato / Estatoxul Sixth Declension (irregular, known as "the Y declension" in Nafamispracu) Ex: Mwaykay 'Muäi:käi: (Fox) (Doesn't change whether it's concrete or abstract) '''Nominative Mwaykay / Mwaykay Vocative Mwaykay / Mwaykay Acusative Mwaykay / Mwaykay Genitive Mwaykayy / Mwaykayis Dative '''Mwaykay / Mwaykay '''Ablative Mwaykay''' / Mwaykay Verbs There are ten different tenses in nafamispracu. 'Present simple: '-a '''Present continuous: -e Past: -i Future: '''-o '''Conditional: -u Imperative: '-es '''Pasive: '-na 'Causative: '-nas 'Gerund: '-ae 'Participle: '-y Ex: Sahipw (To have) Sahipa, Sahipe, Sahipi, Sahipo, Sahipu, Sahipes, Sahipna, Sahipnas, Sahipae, Sahipy. Irregular verb ex: Asanw (To be) Aza, Aze, Aji, Azo, Azu, Azes, Azna, Aznas, Azae, Ajy Syntax It follows a '''OSV structure, to be exactly, O + S + Adv + V. Ex: "Had hum zuttu fa." "I really love her." '' + I + really + love '''The nominative case works as a Subject or an Attribute. The vocative case works as an Appelation. The accusative case works as a DO. The genitive case works as possesive word. The dative case works as a IO. The ablative case works as an adverbial word.' Present Sentence: Kris wakes up at 8:00 am every day. / Hery dinol 8:00 (bauxol) had Kris usa. / 'dinol 'βäukʂol 'häd 'Kris 'usä / Literally: Every days at 8:00 am himself Kris wakes. Present Continuous Sentence: Shella is dressing up at her room now. / Karta hae had Shella xyunzuijya feste. / 'häe 'häd 'ʃellä kʂi:un'zuiʝi:ä 'feste / Literally: In the bedroom of hers herself Shella now is dressing up. Lexicon when completing 1500 words goal Example text when completing 1500 words goal